starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Micaiah
I like her new picture much better. --Balsa 19:25, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, I stopped looking when I saw that one and it was one of the first one's I saw too. ;) --Pryde2000 22:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) **She looks kinda Nagai-ish. Her skin would have to be a little bit more pale. You could say that her mother was a Nagai, unless you've already picked who it is. --Mir 22:19, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ***Her mother is the Lady of Knives, aka Crystala Orailius, leader of the Acta Sanctorum. --Pryde2000 22:52, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ***Oh yeah, now I remember. I just didn't know if you'd picked a species for Crystala or if she's going to be human.--Mir 22:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ****Well, I was going to go with human, but to be honest I hadn't really given it much thought. By the way, she is named Lady of Knives because I thought that might be a nice contrast to Isis' own nickname "Yssyrekka" which in Tas means "Slayer that Strikes with Hidden Blade" (it took me forever to find where that was mentioned). --Pryde2000 23:00, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *****With that name, if you go with Nagai, you've also got the Teh'kla blades as well as the fact that Nagai are nicknamed Knives.--Mir 00:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ******Okay, after having read their description she would almost have to be half-Nagai (Micaiah, that is) because of her black hair and gray eyes. --Pryde2000 00:54, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *******Yeah, thats why I suggested it. I said she'd have to be a little paler though, but thats a quick PS job if you really wanted to do it. The knives thing is good too for Micaiah's mother.--Mir 01:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ********Not necessarily, if she's only half-Nagai that could account for a brighter skin pigment. ;) --Pryde2000 01:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *********That's true. As Balsa has pointed out, technically hybrids don't really work or make sense. I figured if you were going with two out of three, you might as well go with all three. --Mir 01:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I don't see why she can't be pure Nagai. If you ask me, her skin looks even paler than Jennyeh's. --Halomek 05:18, 10 December 2008 (UTC) *Well, I may or may not have already described Marrek as being human, I can't remember. Though, I guess it wouldn't really take much to change that. --Pryde2000 06:57, 10 December 2008 (UTC) **You could say that it was how he appeared to people to conceal his identity even more. Since he was on the silence thing when he was at Kamino. Plus, its more of a test for Caitlyn to find him if she thinks he's human. --Mir 12:22, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Wait, I must be thinking of the wrong character. In either case, you have a comma splice. --Balsa 15:42, 12 December 2008 (UTC) *You know, grammatical punctuation doesn't really apply in dialogue, chief. You can do whatever you want in dialogue. :P --Pryde2000 18:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC)